


Hace frío y tú estás calentito (muy calentito)

by Deiv17



Series: One Shots de 1D, 5SOS y The Vamps [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Luke no esperaba que hiciera tanto frío, pero está agradecido por su horno humano.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: One Shots de 1D, 5SOS y The Vamps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/595849
Kudos: 1





	Hace frío y tú estás calentito (muy calentito)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["It's chilly and you're warm." (Like, really warm.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391737) by [KitsuneAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri). 



Era octubre, el primer día de octubre para ser exactos, y como era de esperarse, hacía frío. ¿Entonces por qué Luke usaba un suéter, que no era lo bastante grueso como para mantenerlo cálido, vaqueros ceñidos, un gorro y un par de Converse negros, como si no supiera que iba a hacer frío?

Así que ahí estaba, frotándose las manos a una velocidad alarmante, deteniéndose brevemente para soplar aire cálido en ellas. Su nariz y sus mejillas eran de un rosado sano y estaba temblando como una hoja en el viento. Se abrazaba en un esfuerzo por conservar su calor corporal, pero estaba probando ser inútil.

Para ser sincero, _en verdad_ no esperaba que hiciera _tanto_ frío.

¿Por qué siquiera estaba fuera en primer lugar? Bueno, él y Calum estaban de camino a Starbucks. Era una tradición que el primer día de octubre fueran ahí y ordenaran cualquier cosa que encajara con el ambiente de otoño.

Y sí, está bien, el otoño comienza en agosto, pero el sentimiento de otoño no se siente en verdad hasta el primer día de octubre, así que hacen su tradición en octubre.

—Te dije que trajeras un abrigo.

—Sí, _lo entiendo_ , ¿está bien? Te dije que no esperaba que hiciera tan frío. —Luke espetó frotando con furia sus manos en sus brazos arropados. Calum había estado dándole esa _mirada_ y ha estado diciéndole te lo dije desde hace un tiempo. Estaba comenzando a destrozar los nervios de Luke.

El rubio se pegó más a Calum, sabiendo que al chico no le importaría, e incluso si le importaba, a Luke no le podía importar menos, en especial cuando el mayor era básicamente un horno caminante. Luke soltó un suspiro de dicha al permitir que la calidez de Calum lo inundara.

Por desgracia, sus manos todavía estaban prácticamente congeladas.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, extendió sus manos en busca de las de Calum. Solo una de sus manos pudo entrelazarse con la de Calum, la otra tenía que calentarla por su cuenta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tomado de la mano con Calum, sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono de rojo brillante, su rostro ardiendo.

Por si no se han dado cuenta, Luke está muy enamorado de su mejor amigo. No puede resistirse a nada de lo que haga Calum, razón por la que incluso aceptó esta tradición suya y por la que contribuye a ella cada año. Calum lo había envuelto sin querer con sus labios carnosos y enormes ojos castaños. Pero, vamos, nadie puede culparlo, Calum no estaba hecho para ser resistido y él no estaba hecho para resistirlo.

Calum solo le había echado un vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas antes de sonreírle ampliamente a Luke, no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Luke estaba aliviado y, al mismo tiempo, un poco decepcionado. Deseaba que Calum lo hubiera besado o algo, ¡cualquier cosa aparte de tomarlo como un gesto amigable!

Luke solo le sonrió de vuelta desde detrás de su mano, la cual estaba frotando su nariz en un intento por hacer que fluyera una vez más la circulación. No pasó mucho para que llegaran al Starbucks al que iban religiosamente. Todos los empleados los conocían por su primer nombre y conocían la mayoría de sus pedidos.

En especial el pedido de octubre.

Así que ordenaron y tomaron asiento en una esquina cuando recibieron sus cosas. Terminaron conversando sobre tonterías con Luke prácticamente acurrucado en un costado de Calum, su cabeza descansando en su hombro mientras bebía su latte, sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa a lo largo de toda la visita.


End file.
